Legend of Korra: The Peacemaker
by darkanomoly
Summary: Summary: this story is inspired by the Kyu No Ken's Avatar of the Four Dragons (which if you have not read do so now. It is in the Naruto and Avatar: the Last Airbender crossover section). Sealed in ice for over 20000 years, the first Avatar, who learned bending from all of the sources, is found by the successor of Avatar Aang, Avatar Korra. Naruto Uzumaki is back!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or Naruto. In a perfect world I would and there would be no one who could say otherwise.**

**Important A/N: I have decided (due to extreme writers block and new stories popping into my head and a huge fuck up from my laptop that lost all my data) to discontinue my other stories. This does include Shinobi of Karakura.**

**Summary: this story is inspired by the Kyu No Ken's **_**Avatar of the Four Dragons**_** (which if you have not read do so now. It is in the Naruto and Avatar: the Last Airbender crossover section). Sealed in ice for over 2000 years, the first Avatar, who learned bending from all of the sources, is found by the successor of Avatar Aang, Avatar Korra. A man known as the Peacemaker and God's Chosen is finally released by the curious Southern Water Tribe girl. Naruto Uzumaki is back.**

_Chapter 1: Awakening of the Peacemaker_

'Daaaaaaaaammmmn' thought the young Southern Water Tribe girl as she was taking her faithful companion, Naga, the polar bear dog, for a walk. 'Those teachers are running me ragged and the firebending test is in 3 days. Uggggghhhhh!' She grabbed her head in frustration, not watching where she was walking. She walked right into large block of ice, knocking her on her butt.

"Ouch!" Korra yelled out. "Who put this ice in my way?!" She immediately attempted to waterbend the ice to melt. Nothing happened. A confused look appears on the Avatar's face. This is weird. This has never happened before. She tries firebending to melt the ice. Still nothing, however she does notice part of the snow covering the ice melted revealing a paper tag with an inscription she couldn't read. "Huh… I wonder what it says. Maybe the White Lotus masters or Katara can take a look at it…" she said as she pulled off the tag, not noticing the flash of two red eyes coming from the center of the ice.

"Come on Naga, let's get back as quick as we can girl!" She jumps on top of the polar bear dog as they take off, still not noticing that the red eyes got brighter.

Back at the White Lotus training grounds, Katara the widowed wife of Avatar Aang, was healing the burns of the poor individuals who happened to be Korra's firebending spar partners. Sighing she reflected on the over eager girl who was driving the White Lotus crazy. Chuckling she remembers when they found out that Korra was the next Avatar. To have already such good control over three of the four elements at her age was nothing short of amazing.

And for her to have such an earbender attitude was pretty odd though, especially for someone who was born in the Water Tribe. They normally aren't that hardheaded. It is very difficult to get the girl to focus on her spiritual training, which is more than likely why she struggles with airbending so much.

Her thoughts were interrupted by said Avatar bursting into the medical tent.

"Master Katara! I was walking Naga outside and I accidentally walked right into this BIG ice block," using her arms as a demonstration of just how big it was, "and I got frustrated and tried waterbending the ice to melt, but that did not work! And then I tried to firebend and melt the crappy ice block away and it still did not melt," takes a deep breath, "and then I saw this paper tag with writings I did not understand so please what does it say?"

Katara blinked as she looks at Korra who just finished a very long winded explanation in two breaths. Chuckling to herself she took the paper out of Korra's hands and gave it a hard examination. It was a paper tag but despite it being paper it was very rigid. It had a red border surrounding the paper with a bunch of writing in the middle. Dead center of the paper was a single symbol that she could not understand. The symbols looked similar to the writing of today but at the same time it did not. There was also some kind of energy that was being given off from this paper. There was something going on with this.

"We need to go see this ice block, Korra," Katara finally said. "We need to gather the White Lotus members and investigate this. Go get them for me please." Korra gave a mock salute and ran out of the tent.

* * *

At the Ice Block

"Where did this come from?"

"How can it be this big?"

"Why is it here?"

These were all questions being asked by White Lotus members present at the ice block. Korra could not but help but think the same thing. All of the members present tried everything; waterbending, 'Yeah like I didn't try that!' firebending, 'Again, already tried!' and earthbending, 'Ok I will give them that!' The ice was not clear, so they could not see if anything was in the ice.

This was a phenomenon that has never been heard of. And unbreakable ice block. It is really unthinkable, but here before them was proof that such a thing could exist.

"This is unbelievable," one of the White Lotus said. "We have done everything and yet it has not even a scratch on it. We need to infor-" he was silenced by two piercing red lights came from the depths of the ice block. "What in the name of- what is going on here?"

The piercing lights got brighter and brighter as the seconds passed until they blended together. The entire block was filled with the red light and soon became too bright for those present to look at it. Whatever is going on is also melting the ice.

"What is it?!"

"There is something in the ice!"

Korra thinking fast pulled up some earth to block them from the light and whatever is going on in the ice. "The ice is melting! How is that happening?!"

"This must have something to do with the paper tag you found on the ice!" Katara exclaimed.

"How is that possible?! A single piece of paper can't possibly be responsible for this!" Korra replied. She was about to say something else before she remembered something. "Was it like this when you released Aang from his ice prison?"

Katara just looked at her like she is crazy.

Whatever she said though fell on deaf ears as Korra's mind started going through some… things that were not hers… Memories? Yes, let's go with that.

* * *

The Memories

_There was absolute chaos. She had read about some of the battles from the 100 year war, but this was awful. Bodies littered the coast, the ocean, and the cliff. There were these white human like bodies among the others as well. The 'regular' bodies were all varied in uniform, green vests, white vests, brown vests, and gray vests._

_And then she saw something… Blood. There is so much blood. She had to force down a mouthful of bile that had risen up from her throat. The bodies was one thing, but blood? (__**I can't remember one time where there was blood in Avatar**__)_

_After calming her stomach down, she took notice that she was floating and the earth started moving below her really fast. Just as the earth was slowing down she felt a large amount of hatred. She looked to see a bunch of people using the elements in the most confusing way towards two men._

_One looked like the devil incarnate. The left side of his body was completely cracked. His skin and hair is pale white and it looked like his skin is coming off of his shoulders and forming a cloak. He is wearing black robes from the waist down beneath his skin coat and had horns coming from his head. He is carrying a rod with rings on the top that jingled with every movement._

_The other just looked evil and corrupted. His skin was normal except that fact that he had several cracks on his face, just like five other people involved in this battle. He had on red like armor that looked outdated compared to the some of the others out there. But the worse part of this man was the large blue spirit that surrounded him. She didn't need to be the connection between the spiritual world and the physical to tell that was a spirit of pure hatred._

_And these two people that looked like evil had given birth to them, just took on all of these elements bent towards them. But the odd thing was they weren't bent, they were just… directed._

_But there was one fighting that was bending the elements and she was sure that he is bending. And he is, just all the elements as well. He was the Avatar of this time! There are only two things to describe this man's appearance, two blood red eyes that shines brightly just like the light she saw in the ice. And he is covered in gold like flames._

_He was doing some awesome things! He was bending the water in the air, he sending massive streams of fire that would be impossible without Sozin's comet, bending massive amounts of earth, and using air like no bodies business! (__**Korra's perspective**__)_

_Before she could watch more of the battle, the earth started moving again. This time it stopped at what looked to be a funeral service with… "Holy AGNI! That is a lot of people!"_

_In front of the… LARGE crowd was a pile of white flowers in front of a large statue. When she got a closer look she saw that it was the man who was bending. Even though she knew she did not recognize the writing on the statue, she could still understand it._

"_Naruto Uzumaki, God's Chosen, Child of Prophecy, Master of the Elements, Rokudaime Hokage, Peacemaker, a teacher and a brother."_

_Then Korra's vision goes blank._

End Memories

* * *

Gasping for breath like she had been holding her breath, Korra's vision finally returned to see Katara and the White Lotus masters looking at her. It seems that the red light was still shining brightly and they were still behind the earth wall.

Katara is the first to speak, "What did you see?" She looked worried. She had a right to. She had just seen Korra go into some sort of trance for a solid minute.

Korra just stood there for what seemed like an eternity. "I, I don't know what I saw…" she finally replied. "There, there was so much b-blood and bodies Master Katara… It was a war! I saw an Avatar bending the elements in ways you wouldn't believe! And then it all stopped at a funeral with a statue of the Avatar calling him several things like 'God's Chosen', and 'Peacemaker'! Then everything went blank."

However before anyone could respond to Korra's description of her vision the red light stopped shining. In place of the red light there was a soft gold light that was giving off a very comfortable warmth. Korra, the ever curious Avatar, lowers the earth wall to look at the ice… that was no longer there.

In place of the ice was the man that Korra saw in her vision, with the same gold flames coming off of his body. He was in a meditative stance and floating in the air! But as quickly as the warmth that this man was giving off was there, it disappeared.

The man lost his gold flames and gravity finally kicked in for him landing on the snow, with a small fox landing on his back, both unconscious.

All those present looked stunned for a moment. Nobody spoke. Until Korra leans over and whispers, "Shouldn't we… I don't know… get him some place to warm up? He was encased in ice for who knows how long."

In the Medical Tent

There were a lot of questions being whispered going around, Who is he? Why was he in the ice? Just to name a few.

Katara had taken the man, and the fox, into a secluded part of the tent to look after him in peace. Outside of the secluded part of the tent Korra was pacing back and forth in a thinking position.

'So that was the man from my vision. But didn't they have a funeral for him? Ugh, this is so confusing! One hour ago all I had to worry about was my firebending test in 3 days and now I have a man that came from a block of ice that was an Avatar. But I wouldn't be the Avatar if he was at one point. Aang wouldn't have been Avatar either. And that war was not the 100 year war.' Gasp! 'Didn't Master Katara fall in love with Aang after finding him in ice? What if this is a thing for girls who find Avatars in ice?! I don't know if I can fall in love with him! I don't even know hi-' her mental tirade was interrupted by a small squeak.

Looking down she sees the fox kit that was with the man they had brought in.

"Well, don't you look cute!" (**Tough or not she is still a girl and therefore susceptible to cuteness**)

"Yip!" the fox replied and ran away from her and jumped onto one of the benches in the tent. After that the fox just sat and looked around then ran towards her and bit into cloth of her boots. The fox started pulling and for a little guy, he was strong.

"Wha-what are you doing? Stop pulling! We can't go in there!" she yelled as the fox pulled Korra into the secluded part of the tent where she will realize that her life will never be the same.

When she crossed through the flaps where she actually bumped into someone and they both fell forward.

"I am so sorry Master Katara!" Korra exclaimed thinking she had bumped into the only person she thought was conscious in the room. Korra quickly opened her eyes to see that it was not Katara but the man that they had found.

From Naruto's Perspective

'Ugh, what hit me?' was the first thought that came through Naruto's head. He had just woken up and was trying to sneak out of the medical tent. 'I need to get back the fight.' However when he opened his eyes he was staring straight into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

After a while of just staring he realized that he was in a very compromising position with the woman that was on top of him while he was only in his underwear!

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed, jumping out of the position he was in. After three years with Jiraiya he had quickly caught on that half naked in front of a lady, especially an attractive one like the one in front of him, spells disaster in the form of a beating. "I am so sorry for bumping into you!" he said putting his head to the ground. "Please don't hit me!" He was sweating profusely by this time as any minute she would be kicking him and he couldn't do anything about it.

About half a minute passed by and nothing happened. This confuses him. Opening his eyes to take a peek at what is going on he sees that he was just being looked at like he grew a second head.

"What?"

* * *

**A/N: Wow I am so glad I got that out of my system. It has been driving me crazy to write this story!**

**So quick notes: I will be discontinuing all previous stories! If you want to adopt ask and you shall receive. Second, This will be the only story I will be concentrating on. Third, I am in the middle of school so this will be slow updates, but I am hoping to be able to keep the updates within a month of each other. I would like to say thanks to all of my readers from my other stories and I deeply apologize about leaving them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Legend of Korra.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the support from the first chapter. I really didn't expect this to be that well received. Real quick though, I will go ahead and say this once. Naruto will not be capable of bending sub elements nor will he have the Rinnegan! However I just saw on the internet that an Avatar from the fire nation could bend lava. Just by making him capable of bending all four is enough. I will also say no harem either. Strictly Naruto/Korra. That is all.**

_Chapter 2: The Shock Hasn't Set In_

"_What?"_

They were just staring at him. It was driving him crazy. And what were they wearing! They weren't even in the medical aprons he knows that the med nin's wore. There is the granny who was wearing a big blue coat with white fur lining it like the Nidaime Hokage. Then there was the attractive one with chocolate skin and blue eyes. She was wearing long forearm bracers and a brace on her right bicep. She was in fur lined boots and a fur lined sash draped over her blue baggy pants. There was also a light blue sleeveless... very tight, form fitting shirt... and he is in his boxers! Well if he was going to go down, he is going down swinging.

"Oi! Say something!" he yells out. "I know I am sexy, but I am not speechless sexy!" Oh he just had to open his big mouth. "Why am I half naked anyway?" He internally smirked that he just diverted a possible apocalyptic beating. The cute girl may not look like a ninja but she sure as hell looks like she could kick his ass.

Then the granny spoke up. "You are like that because the cloths you were in were wet, torn, and had blood on it. We had someone burn them for you."

"Why would you do that?" Naruto said in disbelief. The granny just shrugged her shoulders. Damnit. "Well do you have any spare clothes? I find it very awkward that to talk to a granny and a cute girl in my underwear." Said cute girl just developed a blush.

The granny though just chuckled and left through the flaps... leaving a half-naked Naruto with a fully clothed cute girl. He wishes it would be the other way around.

Naruto, seeing that he had nothing else to do, decides to meditate.

Korra's Perspective

Korra watched this man into a cross-legged position, close his eyes, and put his hands into upside down position with his knuckles touching and the tips of his fingers touching the palms of his hands. It was odd because she had seen Tenzin do meditation but, this guy was doing a different kind of meditation. She had never seen this position before.

So now that this guy is meditating, the quiet in the air is now so awkward. She wanted to leave, but she did not want to seem rude. But if he is an actual practitioner of meditation then he wouldn't even realize that she had left.

With that thought she tries to tip toe out.

"You really don't have to tip toe. I am a ninja, nobody can sneak better than me," a drone came out before she reached the flap.

Wait a minute... "Ninja?" she said.

"Yea, ninja," he replied, getting out of his meditative position. "Don't you know about the Fourth Ninja War going on right now? I mean who have you been treating in this med tent?"

Korra's eyes widened at that. The war! Her vision where this guy was fighting those two men! "Wait, wait, wait..." she puts both her hands in a stop position. "There is no war right now! We just pulled you out of a block of ice!"

Several emotions went on with the blond man's face. The biggest one is disbelief, which is the one that his face was stuck in. That is until his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell forward.

Korra stared at him for several seconds before rushing over to the man to check to see if he is alright. 'OK,' she thought trying to remain calm. 'Pulse is probably the first thing that needs checking. There is the pulse! Good, now what is next? Breathing?' she pauses and flips the man over to check if he is breathing. 'Breathing!'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the flaps behind her to reveal Katara holding a bundle of clothes for the man.

"Katara!" the female Avatar exclaims. "I don't know what happened but he is still breathing." Katara just gives Korra a look that said 'spill it'. It is really hard to deny this woman what she wants. "I might... have told him... that he was... just-pulled-from-the-ice-block!"

The old waterbender lets a large sigh of frustration. The girl just has no tact! She couldn't even put words together at the moment to tell Korra off at the moment. Pointing towards the flap, Korra got the gesture and left in a hurry, followed by a red blur.

Quick Katara's Perspective

Waving her hand she bends the water to surround the man's body up to his neck in water. Waving her hand one more time, she uses the water to carry the man and set him back over to the table. She retracts the water back into the bucket in the room and uses some of it that she left to run a diagnostic on what happened.

The man really should not have gotten up so soon, let alone be told he was just in an ice prison for who knows how long. He most likely doesn't even know the current date.

**Naruto's Dream**

Naruto got up groggily and let out a grunt as the noise of battle ringed in his ears. Blinking the dust from his eyes he gets up and realizes he wasn't in the tent anymore and he was dressed back in his awesome jumpsuit.

Looking around to regain his bearings he sees no one around. But where is the battle? The sounds of it are still going on.

"Hello?" Naruto spoke out. The noise got louder and he was able to tell that there were no clangs of metal like there should be. Just the sound of screams and metal cutting through flesh. "Hold on! I am coming, datebayo!" Naruto starts running as fast as he can towards the noise, only to come to a stop at a cliff and look down to see Obito slaughtering everyone.

"OI! TEME!" Naruto yells out jumping down and throwing a kunai that just phases right through him. Obito just ignores him and keeps slaughtering all of Naruto's comrades. Naruto charges straight forward, letting out a yell and throws a punch right at him... and he fell forward like he completely missed.

Naruto looks behind him to see Obito still going at it. Getting up, Naruto charges forward again, this time tears staining his face. Only this time his fist connected with something. Opening his eyes he sees his fist has connected with a block of ice and Madara placing a tag on it.

"This will be my last act," stated the revived Uchiha, who no longer had the tell tale signs of Edo Tensei. There were cuts on his face and armor now. Naruto surmises Rinne Tensei must have been used. "Out of everyone I have fought you were the most persistent and annoying ninja I have come across. But you are also the strongest. With you being able to dispel the genjutsu that encompassed the entire world, there will be no way for you to live. However, because you were the strongest, I will make sure you live, but it will come at a price. You will be sealed in this ice and no one will be able to remove that tag for many years." Placing the tag on the ice, Madara walks away, only for a spectral fist to go inside his gut and his soul being pulled out.

**End Dream**

Naruto's eyes shoot wide open as he sits upright, gasping for air, like he had been drowning. All of his memories of what had happened in the final stages of the last battle came rushing back to him. Looking around fanatically he reaches out and grabs the coat lying on the table next to the bed he was on.

Ignoring the surprise of the granny that was in the room, he quickly puts on the blue, fur lined coat and runs out of the tent.

Naruto was such in a panic when he stopped running he couldn't tell that he was barefoot in the snow. Looking around he sees he is in a fortress. The walls were made entirely out of snow and ice and there were several watch towers. "What the hell is this? Was I really in ice?"

Naruto then feels the snow shifting beneath him and realizes someone was bending! He had thought only he could do that.

Too caught up in his surprise, an ice prison formed around him. Quickly regaining his composure, Naruto bends the ice back into water and runs out. Ignoring the cries to have him to stop, he waterbends a portion of wall and runs out of the base.

Naruto kept running and running. He couldn't believe it. If... if he was in ice, then for how long? Is everyone dead? So many thoughts were going through Naruto's head that he doesn't even realize he was coming up to a cliff. But just before he would fall of the edge a wall of ice rises from the snow, knocking him down.

"Ow, ow, ow," Naruto says as he clutches his head and sits up. "I don't remember bending water."

"You can thank me for saving your life later," a smug voice sounds out from behind him. Turning around he sees the very cute girl from the medical tent. "Just consider that payback for when I walked into your block of ice."

"Oi! How did you waterbend?" Naruto replies. He was at his wits end here. If what he thinks she might say is true, then this is going to be a very long night.

"Geez some apology that was," she says with a twitch in her eye. "Did manners exist in your time?" This time it was his turn to be annoyed. "I can waterbend because I am from the Southern Water Tribe. But I am also the Avatar." Naruto freezes up at that. "My name is Korra by the way." The now named Korra walks up to him and sticks out her hand.

Naruto stares at the hand for a while before sticking his own hand out and shaking hers. "I-I am Naruto Uzumaki."

Korra smiles at him. "Lets get you out of the cold then, Naruto."

As they were walking in silence, Naruto has many thoughts going through his head. The most prevalent of thoughts were a particular memory of...

Flashback (**last one this chapter**)

A 15 year old Naruto was looking at the old Toad Sage with rapt attention. Pervy Sage said it was an honor to have prophecy to be made to him like this so he wasn't going to miss out on this. However, he was not being patient about it because...

"WAKE UP REALLY OLD GEEZER TOAD!" the old toad was asleep! Naruto could see the snot bubble!

Jiraiya, who was standing next to him, just face palmed. "Naruto," he ground out, "you have to be patient with him. He may be really old but he has personally requested you be here. You have no idea how rare it is for a summoner to be brought here by request."

"I would be patient if he wasn't asleep!" Naruto responds. "We could be training right now. I still have more to learn from the dragons!"

"Who are you?" the toad sage asks as he wakes up. Naruto stood at attention at the old toad waking up.

Jiraiya steps forward. "This is Naruto Uzumaki, the ninja you asked for, Great Toad Sage."

Naruto lets out a cough that sounds much like "Kiss-ass".

"Ah yes, the Child of Prophecy." Naruto already knew about this prophecy. Pervy Sage had told him about how he was supposed to bring peace to the world and all that. "After you finish your training trip, you must write of the peace you seek. Your words of peace will reach ears for 10,000 years." This got Naruto pretty down and excited at the same time. Writing... yuck. "You will have an eternal student. He will take the title of the Avatar and a cycle of balance shall be started." At this is when the toad fell asleep again.

Jiraiya quickly grabbed Naruto and dragged him out of the Toad Sage's hut before Naruto rudely wakes him up again.

"Naruto," Jiraiya says in a serious tone, "you cannot tell anyone about this prophecy." Naruto gained a look of confusion. "If word were to get out that you have to find a student to teach the way you manipulate-"

"It's called~, super awesome bending!"

"Riiiight. If you people knew you were looking for a student to pass down the teachings of your bending, you would be hounded for it."

"But we don't even know who it is! And I have to write a book!"

"Well that is the easy part. Finding a student for you could take years. Your student might not even be born yet, so the best idea is to wait that one out."

End Flashback

'And even after four years after that, I still couldn't find the student,' Naruto thought. His thought trail ended with the feeling of a weight on his shoulder. Turning his head, he sees a familiar fox, except he is chibi-fied and only had one tail. "Oi Kurama! Mind telling me what is going on?"

Korra was in her own musings when the fox now named Kurama appeared on Naruto's shoulder. She is quite puzzled that he would ask the fox a question when they can't talk... can they? She has never met one before. Besides if it did talk, she can't be surprised anymore, she's tapped out for surprises for one day.

"**We were frozen in ice for an absurd amount of time kit**," ok so they can talk... or just this one. "**The map that I saw is different from the Elemental Nations**."

"Different how?" Naruto replies. Korra is listening to this conservation with rapt attention now, wishing to know how long Naruto was in the ice.

"**There is no relation of the land masses here to the Elemental Nations**," this brought some confusion to both human's present. "**We were in that ice for so long that the geography the world has shifted. Nothing looks even remotely familiar to what the Nations used to. It has to have been at least over 10,000 years.**"

"WHAAAAAAAAT?" yells out both Naruto and Korra. "Over 10,000 years?" this was just Naruto. "Then what happened to the village? I was supposed to be Hokage! I was supposed to have a student who would keep the world in balance!"

There were too many things being spoken for Korra to keep her mouth shut. "Wait, wait, wait... There are lots of things I need to know! Like what was the war I saw you fighting in my vision when you being unfrozen?!"

Naruto looks at her with a confused expression. "How do you know about the war?" Naruto may be dense, but he is not stupid. If he was frozen in ice for as long as Kurama says, then the war should be long over.

"I had a vision of you and an army fighting against two very evil looking guys. The guys on your side were bending but it looked like they weren't... They were just directing the elements. Only you were bending. One of the evil guys looked like the devil and a monk crossed over and the other just looked mean, but he had a lot of hatred."

Naruto looked at his fox friend for a minute and back at Korra. "The Fourth Ninja War..." Naruto sighs. "Those two guys we were fighting were Madara and Obito Uchiha. They were attempting to control the world through a worldwide illusion. The five Elemental Nations did not wish for peace in the form of an illusion. Peace is only brought about through understanding one another, something that I believe that was only one step away if we won the war. My memory gets really fuzzy after I dispelled the genjutsu, the illusion. I have recently had a flash of what might have happened, but I am not sure if it is completely accurate. Because of the amount of chakra I used to dispel the illusion, I would have died if I was not frozen in ice."

"What is chakra?"

"What is chakra? It is the combination spiritual energy and physical energy that is used for bending. I later learned where the ability to meld the two energies together came from, but it is way too complicated to explain." They both stopped and saw they were at a gate. "It looks like we're back at the fortress."

Korra looks up to see that they have indeed arrived at the fortress. It also it appears they went ahead and repaired the hole in the wall that Naruto had made. That probably took all of the White Lotus' waterbenders to repair the ice wall. He made a BIG hole and the fortress walls are massive and even she couldn't bend the ice wall that well. This was a testament to how much power this Naruto had over the elements.

"So, how can you bend all the elements?" Korra asks before they reach the gate.

"I trained," Naruto answered plainly. "For four years total I trained my ass off. A sage gave a prophecy that I would bring balance to the world by mastering Water, Air, Fire, and Earth in ways the likes of which have never been seen in the world. At first it was difficult because I had no one to teach me, but I found the animals that possessed the ability to bend naturally and I learned from them. Water was the most difficult because I had no idea what animal taught waterbending. My godfather and master said that the oceans and the seas are controlled by the moon. So I traveled to the northern and southern most part of the world where I got in touch with the spirits. The moon and ocean spirits were the ones who taught me how to waterbend. I was supposed to pass down my knowledge to a student but that never happened." Naruto looks downcast here. "The war happened and eventually I was locked in ice just to keep me alive."

Korra was quickly getting depressed from Naruto's explanation. "You… must miss your family."

"I miss my friends yes, but I never had any family."

Korra winced at that. 'Nice going Korra,' she thought to herself. "Alright it's obvious I cannot help the situation so I am going to shut up now."

Naruto let out a laugh as they walk through the gate. "Don't worry about it Korra. I'm sure it will hit home soon, but right now I would like-," he was interrupted by a large growling noise. Naruto stops and develops a blush as he chuckles sheepishly. "I guess I would like some food. Got any ramen?"

Then Korra said the three words that he knew would haunt him for a long time. "What is ramen?"

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**A/N: Again Naruto will not have the Rinnegan! So get over it.**

**So leave reviews please, it's just good manners.**


End file.
